The present invention relates to fuzes and, more particularly, to those which are armed upon firing and actuated upon impact.
Fuzes have been employed which prevent immediate actuation of the main charge by the provision of a fixed delay period or by the provision for impact actuation or both. Prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,152 is of the impact actuation type and incorporates a pyrotechnic delay material packed in a tube or container rigidly fixed to the base end of the projectile. Upon suitable ignition of the delay material, the mechanical properties of the tube are effectively destroyed in response to the heat thereof, permitting the burning pyrotechnic to travel in a direction making contact with the main charge upon impact. Whereas the above-mentioned patent overcomes the difficulties experienced with impact fuzes incorporating mechanical latching or detaining mechanisms, there is no mechanism to prevent ignition of the main charge upon premature or short range impact.